dinerdashfandomcom-20200215-history
Grandma Florence
Grandma Florence or simply called Grandma is a popular character in Dash series. Her expert skills in waiting tables are the result of a paradox involving her granddaughter. She also loves to cook. Biography Golden Years As a young hip adult, Florence owned and ran a disco in her hometown, it was very popular location, but Florence was losing her energy trying to keep it up, but one night a mysterious woman who looked just like her, came into the disco and volunteered to help out Florence. She had thanked this mysterious woman who then departed and left. Older Times In her next few years, Florence was pregnant, gave birth to one of Flo's parents who then bore Flo, when Flo was a teenager, she acquired Florence's help in helping the poor Mr. Big. Standing behind the salad bar and making various meals, Flo and Florence were successful in helping Mr. Big. Elderly Days Now within her elderly age, Florence moved back to her hometown and Flo grew up into an adult. On Flo's vacation back to her hometown, she met up with Florence and soon began an epic adventure to restore the town to its glory days. Sometime after that, Flo convinced Florence to come back to DinerTown with her, eager to come back, she accepted. Since then Florence helps out in Flo's Diner kitchen with Cookie. Other Appearances Grandma Florence also appeared in various other games, namely DinerTown Tycoon, DinerTown Detective Agency, Avenue Flo series and Cooking Dash series. Personality Florence is exactly like Flo and is where Flo gets her skills from. Florence is spunky and likes to help, same with Flo and she's always active and cheerful unlike other seniors in DinerTown. She is often getting in trouble, once being pulled over by the police for a broken taillight, which Flo came to fix. Appearance In her younger years of disco and groove, Florence wore funky brown pants and a light brown long sleeve shirt with a golden belt, her brown hair started changing into grey streaks, symbolizing her elderly growth. Her face was that of how Flo looks today. In Cooking Dash 3, Florence's brown hair is tied into a bun. In her now elderly times, Florence's white hair was tied into a bun with a pink frilly hat on top, her facial features are now old but her resemblance to Flo is still high. She now wears a pink C-neck dress and gray-green jumper Relationships With Flo As Florence's only known family, she is always there help out Flo and often go on adventures with her. Florence is where Flo gets her abilities as a waitress and unknowingly got them from an adult Flo, creating a paradox. In the process of helping Flo, Florence often gets into trouble With Darla Darla is another of Florence's friends, often socializing and helping out Darla, like with her restaurant, it has made them friends over time. With Quinn As the roommate of her granddaughter, Florence has gotten to know Quinn over the years, becoming good friends with her, Florence also helps out Quinn. Category:Characters Category:Diner Dash's characters Category:Cooking Dash's characters Category:Popular characters Category:Female Characters